The low density of aluminum makes it an attractive material choice for manufacturing lightweight fan blades for a turbofan gas turbine engine. However, aluminum is less well adapted than some other metals to withstand foreign object damage (FOD) and/or erosion over time. In order to reinforce aluminum fan blades, a sheath formed of a stronger and/or more resilient material, such as titanium or another high modulus metal, is sometimes added along a leading edge of the aluminum fan blades. However, such bi-metallic blade constructions can result in galvanic corrosion occurring. While attempts have been made to limit this galvanic corrosion, improvements in this regard are still sought.